


The switch

by Twins_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jared and Jensen have twins, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_girl/pseuds/Twins_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen met each other fifteen years ago at a hotel in LA. Now two fifteen year old girls are going to a camp and for some reason they seem familiar to each other. Warning: Parent Trap fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in shock that there isn't any of these fics out there. I mean come on this would be interesting. I mean there is a mama Mia fic with this pairing yet there isn't any parent trap?

~15 years previous~

Jared groaned as he walked into his daughters nursary. The twins had been running fevers the past two hours and it seemed like nothing Jared did kept them down. The younger twin, Alexis, looked up at him while tears ran down her chubby face.

"Hi baby, lets get you in a nice bath huh." Jared said softly. The tall man picked up his six month old and carried her to the bathroom and turned on the bath water. Jared then heard the door oppen and he knew it was his husband, Jensen. Jared sighed as he gave Alexis her bath. Jensen and Jared had been getting into fights recently, most turned into Jended leaving for the night and Jared having to be alone. The last one had been a bad one, Jared was exhausted and Jensen came home late. Jared had asked where he had been and Jensen had been honest and said he was at a bar. That conversation had turned south and well, Jared was alone again.

"Jared?" Jensen called.

"In here." Jared said. Jensen came in and saw Jared drying off Alexis.

"She okay?" Jensen asked.

"No, her and Hannah have fevers and I have been trying to get them down for a couple of hours." Jared said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jensen asked. 

"If I called would you have picked up?" Jared asked before he could think. Gosh he was so tired. Jared then put Alexis back to bed and walked out of the room and saw Jensen fuming.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jensen askes, anger hidden behind the voice.

"Nothing, sorry I'm just tired." Jared said.

"No it's not nothing. What do you think I don't care that they are sick or something?" Jensen asked. 

"No, Jen I'm just exhausted." Jared said.

"Jared, I'm done." Jensen said.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I'm done, I can't take this anymore, all the fighting. It's killing us, I- I think it would be best if I just left." Jensen said.

"What?" Jared asked, his voice was filled with confusion and sadness.

"You-I can't keep doing this to you. Let me take one of the girls and you won't need to see me anymore." Jensen said. Jareds eyes filled with tears and Jensen walked to the nursary.

"Jensen no." Jared said. Jensen didn't answer though because he was packing one of the girls things and before Jared knew it Jensen was gone.

~Now: Camp A~

A girl with wavey brown hair and Hazle eyes smirked when she got off the bus. She then looked around as the other children scurried around searching for their bags. She even over heard a child saying he didn't know this was a gender mutual camp. She then saw her bag getting tossed into a pile and she laughed.

"Aha." She said. She then found her bag getting covered and she sighed. She pulled at it for a few seconds and she saw anot her kid come over to her.

"Hey, do you need any help?" She asked. Alexis nodded and she tried pulling at it.

"No use, next time try to get your bag before the countlors. I do that and I never have this problem." She said. Alexis nodded and tried again, this time she got it loose.

"Almost have it." She said. She then saw one of the male campers pull his out and she sighed.

"Hey can you get mine out?" She asked. He nodded and he pulled hers out.

"So, Texes huh?" He asked. She nodded and he smirked.

"Which part, I'm from Austin." He said. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try and Dallas." She said. He chuckled and he shook his head.

"Nice, we'll see ya around. Oh and by the way the name is Josh." He said. He then walked off and the other girl looked like she was going to pass out.

"What, oh come on he isn't even cute." Alexis said.

"Still, you got more out of him than anyone else here." She said. Alexis shrugged and she heard the head of the camp, Mrs. Lane, call out yet another name.

"Alexis Padalecki." She called out, pronouncing it wrong.

"It's Pad-ah-leck-ee, and here." Alexis yelled. 

"You're in the red cabin." She said. 

"Cool, same here." The girl said. Alexis smiled and they started walking over to the color coded cabins.

"So what's your name?" She asked,

"Oh, Madison." She said.

"Cool, do you know how to play B.S?" She asked. Madison answered with a no. Alexis smiled and they soon saw a car drive in.

"Wow, who do you think that is?" Alexis asked. Madison didn't answer and they continued walking to their cabin.

~Now: Camp H~

A similar looking girl got out of the car and a goofy man got out after her. He walked to the back of the car and she messed with her hoodie.

"You sure you want to come here?" He asked. She nodded and he sighed.

"Well, you know if at anytime you want to come back home I am one phone call away." He said. She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

"I know Misha." She said.  He then pulled out his phone and sighed.

"Your father would like to make sure you have everything." He said. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her father was always over protective of her.

"Alright, let me have the list." She said.

"Um, night clothes." He said. She nodded and he grinned.

"Bathing suit." He said. She nodded again.

"Sunblock." He said.

"You helped me pack you should know what I have." Hannah pointed out.

"I know but I am making sure." He teased. 

"Alright, and yes I have my phone and list of emergency numbers. Including the one that doesn't have a name next to it." She said. Misha then handed her her trunk and she nodded again.

"Well see you old pal." She said.

"See you, little bug." He called. She shot him a dirty look and he laughed. Misha then got into the car and it drove off. Hannah then walk over to the blue cabin.

 

 

~End of chapter~

Alexis Padalecki 

 

 

 

Hannah Ackles

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I used Ellen Page as both twins... I honestly don't care that I am pulling a Disney Parent trap thing. I like Ellen Page and I think she would be good to use for both Alexis and Hannah.


	2. When they met

 ~Breakfast: H~

The next morning all of the children went to the mess hall. Hannah and her friends had came in a bit early so they could have more time to eat. 

"Wow, look at all this food." Hannah said, a dreamy look was in her eyes. Her friend laughed and shook her head.

"So what you getting?" Her friend asked. Hannah gave a thoughtful look before she shrugged and grabbed some bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs, and a couple hash browns

"Hannah, I don't see how you are so skinny if you eat that much." Her friend said. Hannah shrugged and confined down the line to get some juice.

"I run every morning. Also my father takes me horse back ridding when he can." She said. Once they reached the end of the line the head of the camp cut in between her and a random girl.

"Excuse me, I just need to get some of this fruit salad. Do you want any?" She asked.

"No, sorry I am allergic to bananas." Hannah said.

"Well that's alright." She said. She then turned to the next girl, and probably asked the same thing. Hannah and her friend then walked to the table.

 ~Breakfast: A~

Alexis laughed as her and Madison walked up the line. Alexis grabbed some pancakes and a small bowl of strawberrys. 

"Seriously that's all?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, why not? I need to keep my figure." Alexis said.

"Still, I mean you come from Texas." She said as if it explained everything.

"My dad eats a ton, but he works it off when he walks our dogs Harley and Sadie." She said. Madison shrugged and they continued down the line.

"So where are the boys?" She asked as she looked around the camp

"Why, you want to see Josh?" Madison asked.

"No, just curiosity." Alexis said blushing.

"Oh, well the camps are spilt. North side of the camp is girl cabins, boys get south." She explained. Alexis nodded and then they moved forwards. When Alexis grabbed her juice the head of the camp cut in front.

"Excuse me, I just need to get some of this fruit salad. Do you want any?" She asked the girl on the other side. She denyed the offer and the two girls left. She then looked at Alexis and Madison.

"How about you dear?" She asked.

"Um, no thank you. I am allergic to bananas." She said.

"That is, wait you just said that. You were over there though so how did you?" She asked. Alexis chuckled and the woman started talking to herself.  They then walked to the tables and sat down.

"So whats the point of being a gender mixed camp if the boys and girls are separated?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, we have activity so together and we eat lunch and dinner together. Just in the mornings the guys are required to do a mile before they eat." Madison said. 

"Ahh, well that makes sense." Alexis said. They then finished their food and left the mess hall.

 ~Hand ball: Both~

All the kids soon left the mess hall and separated. Hannah had decited that she wanted to go play hand ball and after about ten rounds she was still champion.

"Alright, the winner is still Ms. Hannah Ackles. Does anyone want to challenge her." A counselor asked.

"I'll take a whack at it." Alexis said.  

"Alright, we'll go on at it girls." She said. They then began their game with a slow start. It began like most of Hannah's, just the simple version of the game. That it in till Alexis quickly moved her arm over the ball.

"White magic!" She yelled. Hannah smirked and quickly hit the ball so it would go to the wall. The game continued and Hannah grew bored quickly.

"Black magic." She said simple as she swipped under the ball. Alexis the hit the ball hard, making sure that it would bounce further back. The game went on and more moves were used. Rainbows and baby's turned into waterfalls and before they knew it the ball slammed into Alexis's stomach. 

"Owe, what was that for?" Alexis yelled.

"It was an accident I swear." Hannah said. Alexis then picked up the ball and threw it at Alexis and it hit her head.

"What was that for?" Hannah asked.

"You hit me first." Alexis accused.

"No, it wasn't on purpose that was on purpose." Hannah said.

"Alexis, Hannah I think we should apologize and move on." The counselor said. Hannah huffed and Alxis sighed and they both looked at each other. They then headed a few gasps and she looked around.

"Why is everyone suddenly quiet?" Alexis asked.

"Can't you see it?" Hannah asked.

"See what?" Alexis asked.

"The similarities." Hannah pointed out.

"Hmm what, other than the fact we are the same height and have the same hair doesn't mean a thing." Alexis said,

"It's more than that. We have the same eye color." Hannah said.

"Hmm, let me see. Nope sorry, your eyes are further apart slightly. Your nose is more pointed. Also you still have baby fat." Alexis said. Hannah glared and she smirked after.

"Oh, I can name more. You have worn glasses at one point in your life. Your hair is way more knotted than mine, though I suppose that has to do with those grose curls. You also have dryer skin than mine." Hannah said.

"You know what the real difference is though?" Alexis asked.

"What, that I am better at sports or that I have better insults?" Hannah asked. Alexis growled quietly and she then stocked off.


	3. Prank war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised my sister I would post this yesterday... Oops. Oh well I have updated.

~cards: H~

 After the hand ball incident Hannah decited to play cards with the girls in her cabin. After a few rounds of go fish with the girls in her cabin she got bored she opened the cabin door.

"Who wants to play cards?!" She yelled. Before she knew it her cabin was full of people.

"So what game first and who is playing?" She asked.

"B.S."

"Slap Jack."

"Poker"

"War"

"Old maid."

"Texas hold 'em" 

Was all yelled. 

"We will go through them all, so who's up for BS?" She asked. A few girls were in and they played the game. 

"Alright, bet in the middle." She said. They all through in a few things and they contied to play. A few rounds of all the games were played and Hannah won them all.

"So anyone up for another round of poker?" She asked,

"I'll take a wack at it." A voice said. Hannah looked over and saw Alexis and her friend walk in.

"Your on, Padalecki." Hannah said. She then shuffled the cards and dealt them.

"So what's the bet?" Hannah asked.

"Looser jumps in the lake." Alexis said.

"Wonderful." Hannah answered.

"Naked." Alexis finished.

"Even more wonderful." Hannah answered. The game continued and Hannah smirked,

"Start unzipping Padalecki." Hannah said as she showed her the cards.

"Ooh, your good. But not good enough." Alexis said, showing off her cards. Hannah huffed and they all started to head to the lake.

~The lake: H~

Once the girls all got to the lake Hannah went behind a tree and undressed. She then walked to the pear and looked behind her and saw Alexis giving her a thumbs up. Hannah scoffed again and she jumped in. As soon as she surfaced she saw that all of the girls had left.

"Guys?" She asked. When no one came over she sighed and climbed out of the lake. This is when she realized that all of her clothes had disipeared.

"Ugg, that girl." She grumbled. She then started to walk to her cabin, huffing as she went.

"If that is how she wants it, then game on." She grumbled.

~ Game on: H~

 The next morning Hannah and her cabin mates had came up with a revenge prank. So once everyone was released from breakfast they all walked over to the other girls cabin.

"How are we going to get in?" One of the other girls asked.

"You act as if they lock these things." Hannah whispered. She then opened the door and the girls walked in. They all then sprinkled bread crumbs and crushed up crackers on all of the beds.

"Okay, open the window and let's get out of here." Hannah said. The other girls nodded and they did exactly that. Once the girls left the cabin they watched the birds fly into the cabin and Hannah giggled.

"Okay, so whos up for some dodge ball?"Hannah asked.

~Game on: A~

Alexis was having a good day, well that is until she saw all of the cabin windows oppen. Alexis and Madison then slowly walked into the cabin and they saw a bunch of birds all over the beds and on the floor.

"She did not." Alexis said. Madison nodded slowly as she looked around.

"I think she did." Madison said. Alexis groaned quietly and she looked around the cabin once more.

"So, how do you feel about getting fish tonight?" She suddenly asked.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because that stuff smells when it gets left out." Alexis said. Madison suddenly nodded and they both left the cabin, forgetting all about the birds. 

That night the two girls had brought the left over fish from dinner to the cabins. They then put superglue under the fish and placed them under the beds in the cabin and left. It was a simple prank but Alexis had remembered the story her dad told her about the time he did that to her other fathers friend. He had said Misha had talked about it for a while. When the two girls got back to the cabin the birds had left but they needed to take their sheets to the wash room so they could get the bird poop out of the sheets.

~Game on: H~

When Hannah woke up she noticed how bad the cabin smelt.

"Ugg, what did you eat?" One of the girls complaned.

"It wasn't me, Jesus did you eat the fish or something?" She asked. The other girl denied it and Hannah groaned.

"Someone open the window it reeks in here." Hannah complained. The girls did that and Hannah got out of bed. The second she did she grabbed her shoes and saw the fish under her bed.

"Week. That is just pitiful." She said.

"What?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh Alexis thought that fish under the beds was good payback." She said simply. The other girls looked under theirs and they groaned. Alexis then tried to pull hers out but it wouldn't budge.

"One of you two help me it won't move." She said. The other girls tried to move theirs as well but it wouldn't budge.

"Great, not the room will never stop smelling like rotten fish." Hannah complained.

"We need to get them back." One of the girls said.

"Do either of you two have a nail?" She asked.

"I have a safety pin." One of the girls said. Hannah shook her head and sighed.

"I have a knife." The other said.

"That works. Alright here is the plan." Hannah said. She then lent in and told the girls her plan and they grinned.

"That might work." One of the girls said.

"Well, where is the fun if it doesn't?" Hannah asked. 

The girls then walked to Alexis's cabin with the supilize in hand.

"Ready girls?" Hannah asked.

"Ready." They both said.

"Alright, let's get to work." Hannah said.

~Game on: A~

When Alexis and Madison got to the cabin they screamed. 

"Oh my god." Madison said. Alexis nodded in agreement as she looked around the room. It was covered in shaving cream.

"We need to clean this." Madison said.

"How are we going to clean this up? Do you see a mop or spounge? It is all over everything." Alexis exclaimed.

"Look, clam down. I know a guy who can help." Madison said.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Well you might not like it." Madison started.

"Who?" She asked again.

"Josh." She said. Alexis groaned and ran her hand through her hair.

"Alright, but we need to clean this first." Alexis said. Madison nodded and they got cleaning.

Half an hour later the girls found the self walking to the guy part of the camp. Alexis looked around and she soon found Josh sitting near the lake.

"Hey, look who's here." Josh said.

"We need your help." Alexis said.

"Realy, why is that?" He asked.

"Prank war between me and a girl who looks just like me." Alexis said.

"Alright then, so what have you guys done so far?" He asked.

"I made her skinny dip in the lake and we took her clothes. She paid us back by letting birds in our cabin with break crumbs everywhere, I paid her back by super gluing rotten fish under all the beds and she put shaving cream all over the cabin." She explained.

"I see why you need my help. Alright, so far she has made a mess in your cabin, so why don't you take it up a notch and set up a booby-trap?" He asked.

"How?" She asked.

"Let me help." He sudenly said. Alexis and Madison looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright let's start." He said. 

~Game on: H~

The next morning Hannah woke up with a shock. The entire cabin was trashes. She looked up and saw that all of the three girls underware was hanging from the ceiling, and that their was a net holding these colorful things. She then looked over and saw one of the girls had honey in her and and whipped cream all over her. The other girl had string righted all around her bed. Hannah then looked at the floor and saw that it was wet and from the looks of it, sticky liked.

"Guys." Hannah whispered. Five seconds later the trumpet was blown and the other two girls woke up. The girl with the honey in her hand ended up covering her face with the honey and she screamed. This made the other girl shoot right up and she got covered in flour. Hannah then got up and she stepped in the soda covered floor.

"That girl is the most vile woman I had ever met." Hannah declared. She then walked over to the door and she accedently hit the digger wich let the waterballoons fall down. Luckily none of them hit her. That is untill one fell and covered her in sprite.

"Gross." Hannah shrieked. 

"You really don't want to go in their. Hannah got sick and it is really bad." Hannah heard Alexis say.

"Oh if she is sick then I should go chedk up on her." The head of the camp said.

"I am just fine in here. There is no need to worry, unless Alexis knows something we don't." Hannah said. Alexis scowled and she looked up.

"You really shouldn't go in their." Alexis said,

"Move aside girl," The head said. Alexis looked up as the head of the camp opened the door and all of a sudden she was covered in syrup. She then stumbled into the room and she was covered in feathers and to make matters worse she then slipped on the soda and she was covered in flour.

"That's it, Padalecki, Ackles pack your bags." She said.


End file.
